


Le don du destin

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Nuit des lemons, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nuit d'Halloween, Loïs et ses amis rentrent d'une soirée costumée.  Jusque là, tout s'est très bien passé.  Pourtant, tout va déraper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la septième nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente
> 
> Nuit spéciale Halloween  
> Thème : les créatures fantastiques  
> Tirage au sort : les vampires

 

 

Il n'aime pas ces petites routes de campagne toujours trop peu éclairées par les phares, pourtant rien n'est pire que de croiser une voiture qui l'aveugle comme celle qui arrive au loin. Leur nuit d'Halloween a été animée. Ils ont bien déliré à la soirée costumée organisée par la discothèque où ils ont leurs habitudes. Pourtant cette nuit, il est de corvée, c'est lui qui conduit et il n'a pas bu un seul verre d'alcool. Tout compte fait, on peut s'amuser en étant sobre. Sur la banquette arrière, Gaëtan et Lise sont bien occupés. Mila, leur voisine, stoïque, ignore les légers gémissements qui fusent et regarde par la fenêtre. A ses côtés, Maxime dit Max, dort la bouche ouverte et un léger ronflement accompagne Kyo qu'il a mis en sourdine. Son maquillage de zombie a coulé et il ressemble plus à un clown triste qu'à un effrayant mort-vivant. Il est beau le séducteur du groupe.

La grosse voiture les croise, une seconde, cachée derrière, fait un écart vers eux, il jure et a le réflexe de donner un coup de volant, ils font une embardée et foncent dans le fossé. Il aspire une grosse goulée d'air avant de s'appuyer contre le volant. Il a eu la peur de sa vie.

—  Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, mec ?

—  Ce que j'ai fait ? s'insurge-t-il en se tournant vers Max. Demande à l'autre taré pourquoi il nous a foncé dessus.

—  Où sommes nous ? interroge Mila.

—  En pleine cambrousse, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Vaulx.

—  Bon. Tu as une solution ? demande Lisa d'une voix aiguë.

—  On a tous eu peur, moi le premier alors on se calme et on réfléchit. Personne n'est blessé, c'est le principal. Pas question à quatre heures du matin d'appeler une dépanneuse. Mes parents sont à Paris, on oublie. Et vous ?

—  Personne chez moi non plus, ils sont chez ma tante.

—  Je ne vois pas qui je pourrais appeler, s'exclame Mila avec une grimace.

—  Quant à nous tu sais..., lui fait Gaëtan.

Oui, il sait. Ils se sont mis leurs familles à dos en décidant de vivre ensemble dès qu'ils ont eu dix-huit ans, abandonnant leurs études pour ça. Il soupire, ne voyant pas de solution. Une voiture arrive dans l'autre sens, une bénédiction à cette heure. Il se précipite, se campe au milieu de la route et fait de grands signes des bras, réalisant, mais un peu tard, que son déguisement et sa cape de vampire vont certainement faire fuir l'automobiliste. La clarté des phares l'éblouit et il entend la voiture freiner. Il doit ressembler à un animal pris au piège. Une portière claque puis une seconde. Une silhouette se découpe dans le faisceau des phares.

—  Un problème ? demande une voix au timbre chaud, manifestement jeune.

—  Nous avons eu un accident, la voiture est dans le fossé. Nous cherchons une solution.

—  En pleine nuit, ça semble compliqué, fait une voix grave plus mûre.

—  Je ne peux que vous proposer de venir jusque chez nous. Nous habitons à cinq minutes. Je vais reconduire mon frère et nos amis et ensuite je viens vous rechercher.

—  Je ne voudrais pas vous envahir. Nous sommes cinq.

Un silence se fait.

—  Vous avez une autre possibilité ? interroge la première voix.

—  Franchement ? Non.

Il s'écarte et regarde la voiture s'éloigner. Il espère que rien ne le fera changer d'avis entretemps et qu'il reviendra. Il met les autres au courant, s’appuie sur le capot de sa voiture et allume une cigarette. Il les entend discuter, certains même, ronchonner. C'est toujours pareil, il se démerde et eux critiquent. Des années que ça dure. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le monospace s'arrête à côté de lui. Le jeune homme qui s'avance vers lui porte le même genre de tenue et de cape. Il dit venir d'une autre soirée. La coïncidence est troublante.

—  Vous reveniez d'une discothèque ? lui demande-t-il.

—  Oui. Deux voitures nous ont croisés, la seconde a fait un écart vers nous, j'ai donné un coup de volant. Voilà le résultat. Je n'avais pas le choix.

—  Nous vous hébergerons cette nuit. Venez.

Il monte devant à côté du conducteur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, grâce au plafonnier, il peut le voir à son aise. Un profil de médaille grecque, des boucles blondes très courtes et, lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers lui, il plonge dans deux lacs d'un bleu clair surprenant. Un regard incisif. Un des plus beaux visages qu'il ait vus.

—  Ton prénom ? demande l'étranger sans s'occuper aucunement des autres.

—  Loïs.

—  Tu aimes les vampires ?

—  Ils ont de l'allure et parait-il, la beauté du diable, plaisante-t-il.

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres vermeilles du garçon, il en est encore plus extraordinaire. Ils s'arrêtent devant une grosse villa ancienne entourée de ce qui semble être un véritable parc. Trois autres voitures sont garées dans l'allée.

—  Nous avions décidé de finir la soirée chez nous. Quelques amis. Des couples pour la plupart qui avaient envie de plus d'intimité.

—  Il y en a qui s'en moquent et qui ne s'arrêtent pas à ce genre de détails, grommelle-t-il en pensant à Gaëtan et sa compagne.

—  Ton petit-ami ? demande l'inconnu avec un geste de la tête vers Max.

Il doit le regarder d'un air stupéfait, parce que l'autre éclate d'un rire qui illumine tout son visage. Il est sous le charme. Si le corps a la même séduction...

—  Je vois que non, conclut-il.

—  A moi de poser des questions. Tu t'appelles ?

—  Fabrice de Gilliancourt. Il est peut-être temps d'entrer ?

Le salon où son hôte l'introduit est magnifique. L'atmosphère y a été superbement créée. Le magnifique lustre de cristal, riche de dizaines de breloques, n'est pas allumé. De lourds candélabres garnis de bougies enflammées sont posés sur les meubles manifestement très anciens, un feu dans la cheminée projette des ombres mouvantes sur les murs. Un long guéridon est chargé de bouteilles de vins fins et d'alcool, de verres précieux. Plusieurs couples dansent langoureusement sur une musique lente et sensuelle.

—  Viens que je te présente à mon frère. Joseph, Loïs.

—  Tout à fait charmant, fait l'homme en l'envisageant de haut en bas avec un sourire prédateur.

Son regard de félin qui guette sa proie le met mal à l'aise.

—  Il n'en est pas question, lui fait sèchement Fabrice. Viens. Tu peux boire un verre maintenant, tu ne conduis plus.

—  Comment sais-tu ?

—  Tu ne sens pas l'alcool, simplement.

Il lui tend un verre et vérifie du regard que Joseph s'occupe de ses amis. Après la soirée puis leurs émotions, ils préfèrent aller dormir. Fabrice noue sa main à la sienne et l'entraîne sur un canapé. Il trempe ses lèvres dans le nectar de couleur ambre. Un fameux cognac.

—  Viens, j'aime cette musique, lui fait-il doucement en lui ôtant le verre des doigts et en l'entraînant danser un slow.

Le corps serré contre celui de Fabrice, il perd peu à peu toute notion de réalité. Les couples qui dansaient sont le plus souvent affalés sur des divans, des bergères, uniquement occupés de leurs amours charnelles. La bouche de Fabrice se pose dans son cou, remonte vers le creux de l'oreille, effleure sa pommette avant de venir sur la sienne. Il n'attendait, ne voulait que ça. Ses lèvres sont douces et fermes, sa langue lèche les siennes sensuellement et demande un passage qu'il lui accorde avec des frissons dans tout le corps. Comment un simple baiser peut-il lui faire cet effet ? Ses mains voyagent dans le creux de ses reins et le jeune homme s'appuie contre lui ne laissant rien ignorer de son désir.

—  Tu as un corps superbe, Loïs, lui souffle-t-il contre sa tempe. Et une odeur affolante.

La musique se termine, il voit une interrogation dans ses yeux. Il veut tout ce que l'autre veut. Il cherche à son tour ses lèvres, approfondissant le contact. Il tremble de passion entre les bras de cet inconnu que le hasard a mis sur sa route. Il se retient à grand peine de gémir de désir.

—  Laisse-toi aller, Loïs. Je veux t'entendre, lui fait-il impérieux.

—  Pas ici, souffle-t-il en regardant autour d'eux les couples en train de s'aimer sans gêne, sans pudeur.

Cette luxure étalée lui fait horreur. Il refuse que cela se résume à ça.

—  Viens, lui intime Fabrice en l'entraînant vers le grand hall.

La main sur sa taille est ferme et pressante. Il se retrouve à gravir l'imposant escalier. Fabrice ouvre la porte d'une grande chambre. Comme dans le salon, l'éclairage électrique a cédé le pas aux multiples photophores, les flammes de la cheminée semblent lécher le mur. Un lit immense à baldaquin y trône. Il l'y attire et l'y couche.

—  Laisse-moi te découvrir, ma merveille, murmure-t-il. Toi que le destin m'a offert.

Son regard sur son corps le fait brûler d'impatience, chacun de ses gestes lui apporte du plaisir. Bientôt, il se retrouve vêtu de son seul boxer alors que Fabrice est toujours habillé de la tête au pieds. Il se redresse sur ses genoux et, lui faisant face, il déboutonne lentement sa chemise, posant ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre du torse qu'il dénude. Il roule la peau douce sous ses doigts, cherchant la bouche attirante et quand il la trouve, il s'y abreuve comme à une source d'ambroisie. Il se consume de désirs.

—  Tu me plais infiniment, tendre Loïs, chuchote-t-il en le serrant contre lui avant de l'étendre sur les draps.

Il fait descendre le pantalon de Fabrice qui soulève les hanches pour l'aider, caresse la cambrure du dos ferme et promène sa bouche sur son ventre, sur son pubis, sur la hampe fièrement dressée. C'est au tour de son amant de geindre, de se cambrer, cherchant plus encore. Les mains crispées dans ses cheveux, il l'oblige à le quitter.

—  Viens, donne toi à moi, laisse-moi t'offrir du plaisir, de l'amour.

Il change de position et gémit bruyamment quand la bouche de Fabrice se pose sur lui, alors qu'il lui rend la pareille. Il ne sait ce qui lui apporte le plus de plaisir. Il est perdu dans la volupté et s'aperçoit à peine de l'intrusion des doigts de Fabrice dans son intimité. Pourtant quand ils massent sa prostate, il réagit.

—  Non. Je te veux, toi.

Il se presse contre lui, s'offre impudiquement, geignant sans retenue. Quand il le pénètre, il pense enfin éprouver l'ultime jouissance. Il se soulève, lèche ses lèvres, caresse sa langue. Fabrice se détache de lui, la volupté n'est pas loin. La bouche de son amant se pose à la base de son cou et lorsqu'il jouit, il le mord doucement. Une douleur, une sensation de déchirure puis une vague de chaleur inconnue le submerge et son orgasme lui semble décuplé pendant que le vampire s'abreuve de son sang. La main qui le caresse se macule de sa semence et Fabrice, avec un grognement de plaisir, jouit en lui. La respiration haletante, il se remet difficilement de la violence du bien-être éprouvé. Le vampire lèche ses blessures au cou.

—  Cela va guérir très rapidement, lui murmure-t-il tendrement.

Il cherche ses lèvres pour un baiser suave, intense. Il n'est pas rassasié, loin de là. Ils font l'amour jusqu'au matin. Fabrice ne le mord plus, pourtant la jouissance est là, toujours aussi intense.

—  Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je cherche cette symbiose, mon Loïs ? lui souffle-t-il alors qu'il s'endort. Ce sang qui me comble, qui pour moi n'est pareil à nul autre ? Jamais je n'ai trouvé mon calice. Penses-y.

Quand il se réveille, il est seul dans le grand lit. Le jour est levé depuis longtemps s'il en croit la lumière qui le baigne. Il se rhabille, cherche ses compagnons derrière les nombreuses portes closes et les réveille.

Pendant qu'ils se vêtent, il sort pour découvrir le domaine qu'il a entraperçu cette nuit. Sa voiture est seule dans l'allée. Il ne sait comment elle est arrivée là, mais elle y est. Il retourne dans le salon désert. Le feu est éteint, les candélabres garnis de bougies intactes, les fauteuils sont recouverts de housses, nulle trace de la fête orgiaque qui s'y est déroulée cette nuit. Nulle trace de vie, tout court. Le grand miroir, frappé par le soleil matinal l'attire, il se regarde, se trouve un peu pâle, un peu cerné. Pourtant ses yeux verts ont un éclat inhabituel. Il n'a pas rêvé, les canines de Fabrice ont marqué, à la base de son cou, deux trous qui cicatrisent déjà. Il caresse la clef dorée que lui a laissée son vampire sur la table de nuit. Il sait déjà qu'il reviendra ce soir.

 

 


	2. Le cadeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelles étrennes offrir à un vampire amoureux ?

 

Il engage sa voiture dans l'allée maintenant familière. En deux mois, il est revenu souvent au domaine ancestral des Gilliancourt. Tous les week-ends en fait. Devant lui se dresse la maison massive, la lumière chaude qui filtre par les grandes fenêtres à meneaux l'attire tel un phare dans la tempête. Un sapin illuminé se dresse sur la pelouse recouverte de neige à sa droite. Aux alentours, les arbres, les statues exhibent leur manteau blanc d'hiver. La fine sente qui mène au perron est bordée de lumières scintillantes. Les deux frères ont bien fait ça.

Un jour sans Fabrice est un jour sans joie, sans amour. Il ne voit que lui. Jusqu'à ce soir, il s'est pourtant bien gardé de le lui dire ou de devenir son calice. Il a peur d'y perdre sa liberté, mais, il sait que son amant n'attend que ça. Il y pense. De plus en plus. La vie des vampires de son clan, de sa famille est bien loin de ces romans fantastiques qui donnent une image cruelle de ces créatures puissantes. Sang-Pur, les deux Gilliancourt inspirent respect, crainte, obéissance dans le milieu vampirique. Si l'approvisionnement de sang est leur gros problème, il ne mordent pas et ne tuent plus les humains. Le monde moderne a d'autres ressources. 

Dans la vie quotidienne, Fabrice a un appartement en ville, travaille avec son frère Joseph en leur propre société immobilière, ne dort pas dans un cercueil mais dans un lit, n'y couche pas n'importe quelle victime. A sa connaissance, il lui est fidèle. Ils sortent ensemble au restaurant, au cinéma, en discothèques, comme tous les couples d'amoureux. Il passe prendre son chéri à son travail, lui vient le rechercher à la fac. Là, s'arrête la normalité.

Son homme a une connaissance impressionnante des pays, du passé, de la littérature, de la musique. Une expérience de l'amour qu'il ne pourra jamais égaler. Toutes connaissances qu'il a emmagasinées tout au long de sa vie d'immortel. Là est son plus gros souci : l'immortalité. Devenir son calice ne lui suffit pas, il ne veut pas dépérir, vieillir aux côtés d'un amant toujours aussi jeune, toujours aussi beau qui ira aimer un corps moins flétri que le sien. Seule la transformation, pourrait le satisfaire. Dès que Fabrice apparaît à un endroit, il attire le regard de tous et il a horreur de ça. Si il sait d'où vient ce charisme étonnant qui ne laisse personne indifférent, cela ne change rien, il y est sensible tout autant que les inconnus qu'ils croisent, plus peut-être. Lui à la chance de connaître son vampire, sa tendresse, sa passion, son humour incisif, il en est amoureux fou. Il le fascine. 

Il sort de ses pensées, examine les nombreuses voitures déjà garées, stationne à côté d'un gros break inconnu et s'achemine lentement vers les lumières. Comme toujours son cœur bat la chamade quand il gravit le perron avec à la main une bouteille de vieux cognac et, dans sa poche, le cadeau qu'il destine à son amant. Dès qu'il pousse la porte, la chaleur l'accueille, le brouhaha des conversations lui parvient, il semble y avoir beaucoup de monde au grand salon. Il se débarrasse de son manteau puis demeure dans l'embrasure de la porte, cherchant Fabrice des yeux. 

—  Tu comptes rester là ? Mon frère t'attend depuis un bon moment.

Joseph est devant lui. Il l'évite au maximum. Malgré les avertissements de Fabrice, il traîne souvent dans ses parages. Il ne s'est pas gêné pour déclarer qu'il attendrait que son frère soit lassé de lui. Il lui prend la bouteille des mains, la dépose sur la table faisant office de bar, puis le mène vers un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes. Son amant discute au milieu, tourné vers lui. Il l'a aperçu d'ailleurs, il voit son regard se faire dur et hautain, la main de Joseph quitte son dos immédiatement. Au fur et à mesure de son approche, le visage de son amour a changé d'expression, il n'est que tendresse et fierté. D'un geste captateur, il l'amène à l'intérieur du cercle de ses interlocuteurs et le rapproche de lui. Il le présente aux vampires qui lui sont tous inconnus. Le plus souvent, Fabrice le garde en dehors de cet univers. Sa qualité de petit-ami ne le protège pas de la concupiscence des autres buveurs de sang.

Les doigts de son amant se mêlent aux siens, il l'entraîne vers la table des alcools, lui sert un cocktail. 

—  Que te voulait mon frère, mon Loïs ?

—  Rien de plus que d'habitude, lâche-t-il avec une grimace qui provoque un petit rire chez son chéri.

—  Il ne veut pas comprendre, soupire celui-ci.

—  Quoi ?

Le regard que Fabrice lui lance est indicible. Tous les deux ont peur des mots qui lient, des mots qui livrent, des mots qui emprisonnent. Des mots qui donnent de l'amour. Il l'aime pourtant, assez que pour tout partager avec lui, même sa condition. Il y pense de plus en plus. Devenir à la fois son calice et vampire. Une éternité à deux.

 

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvre, une immense table en U y est dressée. La vaisselle, les verres, l'argenterie étincellent et reflètent la lueur des candélabres, des lustres de cristal. Les hôtes doivent occuper les place centrales. 

—  Viens, lui intime Fabrice.

Il le suit et s'assied sur la chaise qu'il lui désigne à sa droite. Il y a au moins quarante invités et il sent sur lui les regards pesants de ceux-ci. « Qui est cet humain qui a la place de compagnon d'un des derniers Sang-Pur ? » c'est la question qu'ils doivent se poser. Le repas se traîne et devient un véritable supplice. A ses côtés, Fabrice veille au bien-être de ses invités, désignant aux extras du traiteur, parfois distraits, les assiettes vides, les verres à remplir. Ses prunelles d'azur, perçantes, ne ratent rien, y compris son embarras. Sa main se pose sur sa cuisse un bref instant pour l'encourager. Il lui sourit. 

—  Ce sera moins guindé ensuite, lui souffle-t-il. A minuit, il y aura un feu d'artifice, puis nous danserons. Je veux commencer l'année entre tes bras, mon amour.

Surpris, il ouvre de grands yeux, ne quittant pas les lacs bleus qui lui font face. 

—  Tu sembles étonné ? Me croyais-tu sans sentiments ?

—  Non, murmure-t-il. Tu n'en avais jamais parlé.

—  J'attendais le bon moment.

Il promène ses yeux sur l'assemblée de vampires qui les entourent, qui mangent un peu et boivent beaucoup. Il sait que ce sera loin de les contenter, la plupart prendront un second repas plus tard dans la nuit, d'une nourriture plus en rapport avec leur nature. De façon évidente, il n'a pas la même définition du bon moment. Fabrice constate, sans peine, sa perplexité. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres sensuelles.

—  Ici, tu ne peux pas te sauver, tu es obligé de m'écouter te parler d'amour, te demander plus que ce que tu m'accordes. 

—  ...

—  Calice ou pas, je veux vivre avec toi. J'ai envie de me réveiller le matin entre tes bras, prendre ma douche avec toi, manger le petit-déjeuner contre toi, te retrouver en fin de journée qui m'attends, te voir étudier le soir ou, simplement, suivre une émission à la télé en ta compagnie... Je veux t'emmener découvrir les pays dont tu parles avec un regard rêveur. J'ai le besoin d'un compagnon, mon Loïs.

Il a la gorge serrée et n'arrive pas à articuler un mot. A défaut, il se contente de hocher la tête affirmativement. Il entend son compagnon pousser un soupir de soulagement, manifestement, il n'était pas sûr de sa réponse.

 

Sous prétexte de le réchauffer, Fabrice a passé un bras autour de sa taille et c'est alangui contre lui, qu'il contemple le feu d'artifice. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, il aime ça. Ces corolles lumineuses qui s'ouvrent dans la nuit, ces traits sifflant de couleurs, ces fontaines incandescentes dont les jets illuminent le ciel avant de retomber se noyer dans l'obscurité. Il retrouve son âme d'enfant émerveillé. 

—  Tes yeux sont remplis d'étoiles et on dirait que tu ronronnes comme un chaton, constate son compagnon.

Cela le fait rire. Oublieux des autres, ils reviennent vers la maison, enlacés. Pendant le dîner, le grand salon a été transformé en salle de bal et un DJ y a installé son matériel. La musique qui ouvre la soirée est le morceau sur lequel il a dansé la première fois avec Fabrice, ici même, il y a deux mois tout juste. Il doute que ce soit un hasard. Il ne l'avait pas encore découvert romantique. Ils évoluent seuls au milieu de la piste improvisée. Peu à peu les couples les rejoignent, les entourent. C'est un monde étrange, presque irréel, où les créatures qui évoluent sur cette musique moderne ont aussi connu le menuet ou la gavotte. Ils conduisent de puissantes voitures mais évoquent des accidents de carrosse ou de fiacre. Ils investissent en bourse tout en parlant avec nostalgie des grands domaines seigneuriaux d'antan. Parfois, il oublie que Fabrice a plus de trois cents ans, parfois seulement. Ils dansent. Il est tard quand, fatigué, il s'appuie sur son corps ferme. 

—  Tu n'en peux plus. Viens, lui commande celui-ci.

A sa suite, il se faufile dans le grand hall. Son compagnon le tire une fois de plus vers les escaliers. Il le retient, l'attire, jusqu'à le rapprocher de lui. Heureusement, Fabrice se laisse faire, il a une force extraordinaire contre laquelle il ne pourrait rien. 

—  Oui ? s'étonne-t-il.

Il lève la tête d'un air moqueur, lui désignant le bouquet de gui au dessus d'eux. Il l'amène tout contre lui.

—  Approche, mon beau vampire, lui murmure-t-il taquin, approche.

Quand il est calé entre ses bras, il cherche sa bouche, la prend, la laisse et la reprend, tout en frottant le bas de son corps contre le sien, il sait comment émouvoir son amant. La main qui se pose sur sa nuque, ferme, exigeante, le lui confirme. La barrière des lèvres est franchie d'un même élan, le baiser devient passionné, emporté, presque violent. Il sent sa virilité durcir contre son pubis. 

Il ne leur faut pas beaucoup de temps pour gravir les escaliers, se dépouiller des vêtements encombrants et s'étendre sur le lit. Leurs peaux nues s'épousent en une étreinte brusque qui les fait gémir tous les deux. Les mains expertes de Fabrice caressent son corps pendant que leurs lèvres ne se lâchent pas. Il sent le besoin qu'a son amant de le posséder. Cette nuit, il sera tout à lui mais lui ne le sait pas encore. Fabrice fait errer sa bouche sur sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses évitant avec soin son membre érigé. Il décide de le punir, le pousse sur le dos et lui administre la même torture. Il y prend autant de plaisir que son compagnon qui gémit sous ses attouchements. Il aime tant entendre la musique de ses soupirs, de ses plaintes d'amour. Il connaît un moyen d'en changer le rythme. Le dos est un des points sensibles de son vampire. Il le fait se retourner sur le ventre, ses doigts, sa bouche courent de sa nuque au bas des reins, aux fesses rondes, aux cuisses fermes puis remontent lentement. Il lèche, mordille, embrasse.

Pourtant, d'un simple mouvement de hanches, son amant change l'équation, il se retrouve en dessous de lui, il ne peut plus attendre. Il a un petit rire qui déclenche des protestations. 

—  Oui, je te veux, maintenant, lui lance-t-il énervé, tu me rends fou, à chaque fois.

—  Alors viens ! lui rétorque-t-il en posant lui même ses chevilles sur ses épaules.

Il n'a pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois, une bonne dose de lubrifiant, une préparation sommaire, il en a de toute façon tellement envie qu'il gémit de plaisir quand il le pénètre. Comme toujours la morsure ajoute à sa jouissance et il la crie pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant qui l'accompagne dans l'orgasme. Maintenant blotti entre ses bras, il pense à ce cadeau qu'il est grand temps qu'il lui offre. Il se lève fouille dans la poche de son pantalon noir, en tire le petit paquet qu'il lui tend. Perplexe, Fabrice déchire le papier, ouvre l'écrin de cuir. Sur le velours, un bracelet d'acier noir gravé des armoiries de Gilliancourt, un bracelet de calice que son vampire contemple incertain.

—  Tu es sûr de toi ? interroge-t-il à voix basse.

—  Oui, fait-il en se recouchant à ses côtés.

Fabrice le prend entre ses bras, ouvre à nouveau sa blessure au cou, boit un peu de sang. Il lèche les lèvres rougies de son compagnon qui offre son cou à ses canines.

—  Je t'aime, lui murmure-t-il avant de le mordre à son tour. 

 

 


End file.
